This invention pertains generally to packing materials and, more particularly, to a system and method for conveying air-filled packing cushions between a machine in which they are made them and a location where they are used.
Small air-filled cushions or pillows are used as a protective filling material in packing fragile items and other objects in shipping cartons and the like. One particularly preferred machine for making such cushions is disclosed in copending Ser. No. 08/905,692, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,715. The cushions exit that machine in the form of a continuous string or stream of cushions, with perforations between the cushions permitting them to be torn apart individually or in groups, as desired.
A problem with any packing material is transporting it from the location where it is made to the location where it is to be used. With air-filled cushions, the problem is somewhat unique in that no apparatus has heretofore been provided for conveying such materials.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved system and method for conveying air-filled packing cushions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of the above character which is particularly suitable for use in conveying the air-filled cushions between a machine in which they are made and a location in which they are used.